


The Volcano and the Hurricane

by elwon



Series: Volcano & Hurricane [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Date Night on the Beach, Demonic Corruption, M/M, body transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: ~I want to lie, shipwrecked and comatose, drinking fresh mango juice, goldfish shoals nibbling at my toes, fun fun fun, in the sun sun sun, fun fun fun, in the sun sun sun~.Jason and Dick are together at last.





	The Volcano and the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics in the summary taken from the Red Dwarf Ending Theme. :D

Jason settles back against the wall, letting his legs rest across the bed and Dick swings himself onto Jason’s lap and kisses him again, kiss after burning kiss until Jason can’t breathe, doesn’t even want to try. He can feel the corruption seep into his body with each kiss, but he can’t bring himself to care about it. All the desperation and repression is spilling out of him, dragging all the anger and pain and hate with it. Dick’s unclothed body grinds against Jason’ own naked one, and all Jason wants is _more_. Dick lifts up; wings extended while his eyes glow brighter than Jason can ever remember seeing them. Dick sinks down on Jason’s cock with a low groan, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy, and Jason grips onto Dick’s hips like his life depends on it.

Dick uses his arms, legs and wings to lift himself up and down Jason’s cock, and the sweet slide and grind makes him sob loudly. Jason moans, blinking away sweat from fingers tightening on Dick’s hip, fingernails digging in and in to the smooth skin. Jason’s vividly aware that his nails are turning into talons and piercing Dick’s flesh, but he can’t let go.

Jason pushes forward, and forward again until they come off the bed and they tilt over until Dick’s back is resting on the floor of Jason’s hotel room. Jason rests on his knees, couched between Dick’s legs. He can feel his toes splay against the hardwood floor and catch when his claws dig in for leverage. He thrusts in hard and Dick keens, hands flying to Jason’s shoulders and scoring all along Jason’s back as he begs for it harder and faster. Jason’s teeth _ache_ with the need to bite, and he finds Dick’s shoulder under his mouth with no thought. He bites down, hard and harder, teeth growing longer as he bites deeper, flesh parting under his fangs and boiling hot blood spurting into his mouth, dripping out from his lips, searing his skin. Dick screams and there’s a hot wet splash between their bodies as Dick clamps down on him as he orgasms. 

Jason can’t stop pounding into the willing body below him, hand moving from Dick’s hip to grab onto the thickest part of Dick’s black wing, his blood red talons breaking the skin, as the sensations overcome him. As he comes, Jason can feel his own wings ripping agonisingly out of his back, covering them both with their blood red bat shape, shading them from the rest of the world.

Jason falls out of bed, waking up with a scream dying in this throat. It’s not until he’s dragged himself up onto his feet, running his hands through his hair and tugging at his forelock while his ragged panting breath calms, that he looks out of the window of his hotel room into the beautiful Thai sunshine, and realises it was a dream.

***

It’s sometime around dusk and Jason’s sitting on the beach, sand between his toes and sipping at a chilled mango juice. He’d been about to order a Mai Tai at the beachside bar, when suddenly he found himself not wanting alcohol, and decided to order juice instead. He’s not exactly regretting it, but he is half wishing he’d gone for the booze after all. Oh well, he can always order a Mai Tai next time, although the ten minute walk back to the bar away from his deserted strip of beach sounds unappealing right now. 

“In retrospect, I should have checked Thailand first.” Dick says from behind Jason. Jason doesn’t turn round, waiting for Dick to settle down into the sand with him before he turns his head to look at him.

“You were the one who wanted to see elephants, Dickie.” Jason smirks, sipping at his juice.

“If you’ve visited them without me, I’ll be pissed, Jay.” Dick says with a straight face that’s ruined by the added twinkle to the faint glow of his eyes, his arm gets slung over Jason’s shoulders casually.

“Lucky for me, I waited for you.” Jason says, looking out at the stars coming out over the ocean.

“So... you’ve left Gotham. I’d ask why, but I’m pretty sure I know the reason.” Dick says slowly, watching Jason’s face as he tries not to wince. It’s not that Jason  
doesn’t want to talk about it. It’s just that Dick knows everything anyway. Jason’s tired of forcing himself to deny what he truly wants.

“It was time. I... I’m done with being a priest. An Exorcist. I can’t keep to their rules any more. Can’t keep those damn vows any longer. I need you too much.”  
Jason shrugs, all his experiences with the angels and the demons that make up Dick’s family and then the literally God-damned Joker have taken his crumbling resolve and ground it to nothing.

“No regrets?” Dick asks, crawling from his position next to Jason and into the space between his legs to rest his back on Jason’s chest.

“No. I’ll miss Alfred, and I wish I could see Steph grow into the Exorcist I know she’ll be, but no. No regrets.” Jason wraps his arms around Dick and drops a kiss onto his neck. He already misses Alfred like a hole in his heart. He can only hope that Alfred understands why he had to go. That Alfred forgives him. 

“Good.” Dick says, squirming into a more comfortable position, which ends up meaning pressing right back against Jason. It’s a new feeling, having Dick’s back right up on his chest. He almost thinks he can feel the nubs of Dick’s hidden wings, despite the glamour making his back look smooth.

“Uh huh.” Jason’s smiling despite himself. “You still like being the little spoon, huh, baby?”

“Of course I do. Little spoon all the way. It’s by far the better position, Jay.” Dick sniffs, looking up at Jason with mock seriousness. “Don’t look at me like that, you know it’s true.” Jason snorts but doesn’t argue. “Wow, it’s really pretty here.” 

“Better view of the stars, that’s for sure.” Jason says, staring up at the darkening night sky and how the stars seem to shine brighter now that Dick’s here with him.

“You want to stay here for a while? Maybe we’ll catch a shooting star.” Dick rests his head on Jason’s shoulder and Jason tightens his arms around him. Dick’s warm in his arms in contrast to the cool night breeze. It’s so peaceful here on this stretch of the beach. Their own private world, with only the two of them and all the time in the world to be together.

“Yeah. I’d like that. Just you and me and stars. I’d like that a lot, Dickie.” Jason whispers.

***

Jason’s really glad that the door to his hotel room is self locking, because with the way Dick’s pulling him over to the bed, he doesn’t think he’d get the chance to lock it properly if it didn’t. His clothes land on the floor in between steaming hot kisses, Jason stumbling as he tries to toe off his sandals unsuccessfully and has to actually sit on the bed to get them off. Dick can’t help but laugh at that, while with a simple gesture, Dick’s as naked as the day he was born. Jason stands up, opening his arms up for Dick who launches himself into them, wrapping his legs around Jason’s waist as he kisses the life out of him. Jason stumbles back, and they land sprawled on the bed, laughing between kisses.

Jason settles back against the wall, letting his legs rest across the bed and Dick swings himself into Jason’s lap and kisses him again, kiss after burning kiss until Jason can’t breathe, doesn’t even want to try. He can feel the corruption seep into his body with each kiss, but he can’t bring himself to care about it. Dick’s unclothed body grinds against Jason’s own naked one, and all Jason wants is _more_. Dick lifts up; wings extended while his eyes glow brighter than Jason can ever remember seeing them. Dick sinks down on Jason’s cock with a low groan, eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy, and Jason grips onto Dick’s hips like his life depends on it. He has no idea when Dick prepped himself, but asking seems so unimportant compared to enjoying the _hot tight wet_ sensations right now. He’s not sure he can actually form words right now, it feels so good.

Dick uses his arms, legs and wings to lift himself up and down Jason’s cock, and the sweet slide and grind makes him sob loudly. Jason moans, blinking away sweat from fingers tightening on Dick’s hip, fingernails digging in and in to the smooth skin. Jason’s aware that his nails are cutting into Dick’s flesh, but he can’t let go.

Jason pushes forward, and forward again until they tilt over until Dick’s back is resting on the bed. Mindful of Dick’s wings, Jason pushes his hands up underneath him to clutch at his shoulder and cradle his neck gently. Dick wraps his arms around Jason’s shoulders and trails his fingers up and down Jason’s spine, his nails only catching the skin on the thrusts that slam into his prostate directly.

“Jason...” Dick moans loudly and Jason hopes he’s not got any direct neighbours in the hotel, because that really was loud. “Oh, you feel so good. So worth waiting for.”

Jason kisses him to shut him up. All the desperate longing and repression is spilling out of him, removing the ability to talk or do anything but clutch Dick to him and rut. Jason kisses along Dick’s jaw down his neck until he finds Dick’s shoulder under his mouth, and he mouths at it with the slightest hint of teeth. It’s all he can do to try and tell Dick how he feels, how good it is to be with him like this. He bites down, hard, growling as he bites deeper. Dick screams and there’s a hot wet splash between their bodies as Dick clamps down on him as he orgasms. 

Jason can’t stop pounding into the willing body below him, hand moving from Dick’s shoulder to grab onto the thickest part of Dick’s wing, as the feeling of thrusting into Dick’s tight, wet heat overcomes him so thoroughly. As he comes, Jason can feel nothing but ecstasy, the world falling away to leave nothing but him and Dick and pleasure so intense Jason that Jason can’t breathe; as if all the air in his lungs has been sucked out by the power of a hurricane’s winds.

Jason rolls off to the side, breathing slowing and eyes closed. He feels Dick shift next to him, rolling over on his side to face him, his wings tucked up as much as they can be on a bed.

“That felt like a volcano erupting inside me.” Dick grins, resting his arm on Jason’s shoulder.

“Oh god, _that_ was the one thing I didn’t miss. The terrible sex puns.” Jason groans, rolling his eyes.

“You love my terrible sex puns.” Dick says, smile growing wider when Jason opens his eyes to stare at him in disbelief.

“No, I love _you_. I tolerate your terrible sex puns, princess.” Jason snorts, shaking his head and grinning.

“I love you too, Jay.” Dick breathes, his eyes glowing brighter and dimming with emotion. Jason wraps his arm around Dick’s waist, his blunt human fingernails skimming the small of Dick’s back.

“Huh, how am I not a demon?” Jason blurts out when he realises he doesn’t have talons or fangs, and he certainly doesn’t have huge red bat wings.

“Because. You’re not ready yet. Maybe in a year or two when I know you’ve had time to adjust from being a priest. To give you a chance to go back. Even if you decide you want to be a priest again. Visit Father Pennyworth if you want.” Dick says softly, brushing a stray lock of hair away from Jason’s forehead.

“Dickie... I don’t know what to say...” Jason trails off, that Dick’s prepared to give him more time is testament to how much he cares and Jason’s overwhelmed.

“Don’t say anything. Just kiss me again.” Dick smiles, eyes burning blue with happiness. 

“Can’t say no to that.” Jason kisses Dick gently, sharing breath with him until something in his chest breaks and bursts into something so tender and warm that Jason can barely stand it.

“The earth breaks, it falls and set your beat, I find myself swallowed, drowning in your heat...” Dick chants quietly, pulling Jason’s forehead forward to rest on his. 

Their eyes meet, and Jason knows they both still feel that magnetic pull to each other. Heavy and eternal, the only thing that kept Jason going over the years. Everything he wants is right in his arms right now, and not heaven or hell could force Jason to let go now. He’s fought and he’s won, and he’s going to relish every second with Dick that he can. Eventually he’ll turn into a demon, he knows that, it’s inevitable, but right now, this is all that matters. The smile on Dick’s face as he sings their song and the peaceful calm and contentedness they both feel can last forever.


End file.
